Rachel Elizabeth Dare
by Interveiws with PJO and HoO
Summary: Rachel Elizabeth Dare oracle of Delphi for Camp Half-Blood, age 17. Will answer your questions in her interview! Please review with your questions to any PJO/HoO character and they might answer it!
1. Interview 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HoO series, Rick Riordan does. **

* * *

Hi there, My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the oracle if Delphi and I am 17 years old.

_In some fanfictions people call you a slut and make you seem like a bully to Annabeth trying to steal Perseus away from her. Do you take offense to that?_

Well, first Perseus likes to go by Percy and not really. It's not true anyway. It's called a fanfiction, so ,it's fiction and fiction means fake. I'm not a slut or a bully and I'm not trying to steal Percy. Annabeth and Percy are my friends and besides I can't steal Percy, even if I wanted to ,which I don't, I'm the oracle of Delphi so I can't date. Sure, I kissed Percy once, but that was before I became the oracle and the kiss didn't even feel right anyway.

_Did you ever have feelings for Octivian, the augur of Camp Jupiter, legacy of Apollo?_

No! That guy was a complete _**BEEEEEP**_! _(Please Miss. Dare try not to cuss it's not good for the ratings._ Oh sorry.)He wanted to destroy the camp while Gaia was trying to wake! What an idiot!

_Some of our viewers are wondering, what was going through your head when you first met Perseus Jackson?_

Again he likes to be called Percy not Perseus and at first I was a bit shocked that a sword just went straight threw my stomach without even making a mark, then as I was hiding him, I thought that he is slightly hot, of course, I was 14 then and so young I didn't know what I was thinking! All I knew is that no one else saw his sword or the hideous monster storming toward us, like they never do, and that I needed to help him. I was also thinking about my math test the next day, which I totally failed.

_Thank you Miss. Dare for your time today. May we come back another day, so that our audience has time to come up with more questions?_

Sure, and maybe I can show everyone some of my art work!

_Oh, of course, Miss. Dare! Bye!_

Goodbye!

* * *

**Please review questions for anyone from the PJO or HoO books (that includes the gods) and they will answer soon, thanks for reading! **

**Sorry I made this interview so short I will make my interviews longer I just didn't have many questions. **


	2. interview 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HoO series, Rick Riordan does. **

**Leo: You wish you did though.**

_**Me: Maybe... And stop interrupting interviews.**_

* * *

_Hello, and welcome back to another interview with Miss. Dare. Seems people are taking an interest in you. How do you feel about that?_

I think it's wonderful, I am a fantastic role model.

_Indeed you are Rachel, anyway onto some of the questions. The first 6 questions are from _2g and proud: _If you had to choose, would you rather date Octavian or Percy? This is assuming you could date. Keep in mind your relationship with Annabeth._

Wow, tough question. Although Annabeth and I are good friends, I think I would choose Percy. Only because Octavian is a complete ja-jerk and I know that Percy would be there for me. Plus if Percy broke up with Annabeth to be with me, Annabeth would be pissed, but she'd respect him and let him date the person who makes him happy. Sadly, if Annabeth broke up with Percy I do not think he'd get over her too easily. They would never break up though.

_Apollo mentioned you living in a cave after you became Oracle. What are your thoughts?_

At first I wasn't cool with the idea of becoming the modern day cave girl, but then I figured I could use this. It was a great way to express my art work in a new way. I do also love seeing some of the wildlife that pass by sometimes too.

_Do you ever read fanfiction? Why do you think people describe you as a slut?_

I don't usually read fanfiction, but I do sometimes. People are just jealous that I got to kiss Percy and they can't.

_Many people have written fanfiction about you and Apollo. Is it true?... Rachael, are you... blushing?_

No... Focus on the question, Jett, geez. (_Alright, alright.) _No, it isn't true. Just because I swore away my virginity to him doesn't mean we go out. People don't pair up Artemis and Zeus now, do they?

_Did you ever develop a crush on Percy?_

Of course, who hasn't? I bet even Jett has a crush on him. (_That's totally inappropriate to say in an interview.) _If I didn't, why do you think I kissed him in the first place?

_This is the last question from_ 2g and proud: _How have you and your family been adjusting to your position as Oracle? Do they know? Have there been any problems if you had a prophecy at a bad time?_

I cannot tell my family that I'm the oracle of Delphi, because I don't want to put them into danger by telling them. Once I did have a problem, although most of the time I only get my prophecies in the summer when I am at the camp, I have had some issues. Luckily, I haven't has an outbreak at school. When I do have prophecies at home, I have just enough time to lock the door to the room I am in and I end up drawing on something, which I get in trouble for. Thanks for the questions, by the way!

_This question is from _CoolBeans_:__ Rachel, I'm an artist too, do you have any favorite artist?_

I have no idea! I love so many artists! Whether they are famous or just known by me, I love to see any kinds of art and different types of artists. I'll name a few that I like though, but I couldn't tell you which is my all time favorite: Vincent van Gogh, Viria on Tumblr, Burdge on Tumblr, Salvador Dalí, I also have a very close friend named Breanna she is an amazing artist!

_That's all the questions we got in, Rachel. It was a pleasure talking to you, yet again. _

You too, as well, I look forward to talking with you all again.

* * *

**Please review questions for anyone from the PJO or HoO books (that includes the gods) and they will answer soon, thanks for reading! **

**See you guys in the next chapter! May the gods be with you. - Jett**


End file.
